Planetary Crisis
by Nivek Goishans
Summary: Ever since they were princesses on the moon the sailor senshi have had to fight the forces of evil. Even after they were reborn on Earth as humans they had to fight. They destroyed all evil, or so they thought...
1. Chapter One: New Friends

**Planetary Crisis**

**By Nivek Goishans**

_Ever since they were princesses on the moon the sailor senshi have _

_had to fight the forces of evil. Even after they were reborn on Earth as _

_humans the had to fight. They destroyed all evil ,or so they thought... _

**Chapter One: New Friends **

On a dark rainy day in Tokyo Usagi, Lita, and Ami are forced to eat lunch indoors.

"WWWAAAAAAAAAA, I wanted to eat lunch in my favorite spot on the grass. WAAAAAA!" Usagi wines," And if that's not bad enough, I left my lunch at home!"

"That's alright Usagi; you can have some of mine." Ami continues, "IT could be worse, we could still have to be battling the forces of evil."

Lita jumps up yelling, "DON'T SAY THAT, YOU'LL JINX US!!!"

The bell rings, the girls finish and go to their next classes. Meanwhile Rei is conducting a fire reading. She sits and begins to meditate in front of the fire when it suddenly turns purest black.

"OH NO!!!" Rei whispers, "This is a bad omen!"

A deep booming evil voice emanating from the fire startles her,

"The end is nearing for all that is good! I shall be upon Earth

soon, human!!" The flame turns light again.

"I got to tell the others. This is serious!!"

Just then the rain stops Rei hears a crash in the other room. When she goes

to investigate she is grabbed from behind. The rain stops just in time for

Usagi, Ami and, Lita to get out of school. As they usually do, they head over

to the temple to get Rei and hang out. When they arrive they find the place

being ravaged by a group of thugs. Grandpa is laying unconscious on the

ground. Ami runs over to him.

"It's ok, he's still breathing!" she explains, "He just got a nasty hit on the

head,"

They see Rei being held by one thug while another beats on her. Just before

they can jump in a black boy runs past them, knocking Lita over. He tosses his

back pack in the beating thugs face, then kicks the kicking him in the chin

knocking him out. The thug holding Rei drops her and picks up a rock. But

before he can use it the boy Kicks behind himself, hitting the thug in the

nuts. The other two thugs run at him.

Look out behind you!!" Usagi yells.

The boy looks up at her then to the running thugs. The first thug tries to

grab him but he ducks punching the thug in the gut. He then tosses him into

the other running thug. Two more walk out of the temple carrying arms full

of loot, they see their comrades on the ground and drop everything. They pick

up their fallen allies and run. They boy turns to Rei, who is laying knocked

out on the ground. He picks her up and carries her inside placing her on some

soft pillows. Ami brings the boy a damp cloth. Grandpa stumbles in with a Knot

on his head.

"Where's Rei?" he asks. He then sees Rei beaten bloody, "OH NO!"

He then sees the boy kneeling next to Rei, "Who are you?" Grandpa demands.

"He drove off the thugs and saved Rei." Lita explains to him.

The boy unbuttons the top button on Rei's shirt so she can breath and

finishes wiping away the blood from her face. He steps away. She the awakes to

see her friends and grandpa standing around her.

"Rei your alright, that's great!!" Lita says.

"This boy saved you. He..."Ami begins, but then notices he's gone, "Where'd he

go?"

Usagi looks over at the stuff the fleeing thugs dropped, "I don't believe

it!" She points out that a golden bowl is missing.

Later that day the three pass by a pawn shop, they see the boy pawning the

bowl. They decide to fallow him. They find the boy buys food with most of the

money. They fallow him to the abandoned warehouse district, where they find

he lives here with a girl that has cat-woman's disease. A rare disease that only

effects females, where they grow fur, a cat like tail, and cat like ears on the

top instead of sides of the head. He opens his backpack and ands the girl a

piece of bread. The girl takes the bread, purrs, and begins to eat. The boy

smiles and kisses her on her forehead. Suddenly a window is shattered, the

girl is grabbed from behind by Emerald. She kicks the boy in the back of the

neck, knocking him down.

"Impossible it's Emerald. But we killed her!" Lita shrieks.

"'This pretty little thing will make a wonderful warrior for my lord. Once

she's been trained properly.'" Emerald thinks out loud.

Just then the boy spins on his back and flips to his feet. His eyes glowing a

blood red.

"Let the girl go or die!" he demands darkly.

Emerald and the boy look to their left to see three sailor senshi standing

in the room now.

"I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice!" she shouts stepping forward.

"I am Sailor Mercury, we will right wrongs and triumphant evil." stated

wiliest stepping next to Sailor Moon.

"I am Sailor Jupiter, and if you don't let that girl go right this

moment..." stepping next to Mercury.

They yell at the same time, "WE WILL PUNISH YOU!!!"

Emerald panics seeing the senshi again, "Lucky you girl I'm not powerful

enough yet to fight the senshi again!!"

She releases the girl, who runs over to and behind the boy, and disappears. He

drops to his knees holding his head. The scouts run over.

"Are you alright?" Mercury asks. The boy nods. "Good!!"

They boy turns to the girl and hugs her lovingly, glad that she's safe.

"We thank you for helping us." the boy says.

"We herd how you helped the people at that temple." Jupiter explains, "I'm

sure they would let you stay there instead of living in this place."

The boy turns to them, "I was going to go and check on the girl who got hurt

anyway..." he looks at the girls then turns to them again. "Alright, on one

condition. I can bring the girl!"


	2. Chapter 2 Meet the Chaos Consortium

**Chapter 2: Meet the Chaos Consortium **

Emerald is dragged into a throne room by two giant half insect, half human

guards and thrown before a human/insect queen who is draining a young cat-girl of

life fluids.

"My lady I..."

"Silence!!" The queen demands "You dare return to me empty handed?! I should

return you to the cold void of death!!"

"Lady Chaos, I would have another young cat-girl for you but the sailor senshi

stopped me."

Lady Chaos has two guards take the now unconscious cat-girl away.

"Your lucky Emerald, unlike your comrades of the Negamoon, I'm giving you a

second chance. Now go to the power chamber and get the power you need to get

that cat-girl!!" Chaos orders.

The senshi, boy, and cat-girl are on their way to the temple, but silence fills

the air. The senshi try to make conversation with the boy but he doesn't

respond. The cat-girl does though.

"My name is Felecia, my friend and protector here is Kevin" she cheerfully

tells the senshi.

They all arrive at the temple. The senshi face the two.

"We got to go, but three girls will be here to greet you. bye" Sailor Moon says

beginning to walk away.

The senshi run of. Lita suddenly appears behind the on the temple stairs.

"Hi, you're Kevin and Felecia Right?"

"Yes we are." Kevin answers suspicious.

Lita pretends to be startle by his deep voice. They begin up the stairs Usagi

and Ami meet them at the top.

"Hi, I'm..."Usagi begins.

"Usagi, yes I remember from earlier and you must be Ami."

Or should I say Moon, Mercury, and Jupiter

There girls are startled as not only does Kevin reveal their identities, but

they hear his voice in their minds. Before they could respond they hear a

familiar voice calling to them. They look over to see Rei limping over to them,

held up by two crutches.

"Hey guys over here. I...whoa!!"

She trips but falls into Kevin's arms.

Why does this seem so familiar? Rei thinks to herself blushing.

"This is the second time today you've ended up in my arms. The only

difference this time you're awake. Here I'll carry you back into the

temple." Kevin states.

He takes her in his arms and carries her on the way in the temple. She looks

up t the handsome boy holding her and places her head against his chest to

hear his beating heart. Listening to his heart she begins to doze off, not

noticing him also carrying the young girl sitting on the back pack. The others

do notice, that and the fact that her crutches are hovering in mid air while

following them.

"Does anyone else see that?" Usagi asks, whispering to the others.

"Yeah so he's got some kind of psi power, no biggy!" Lita says walking in the

temple.

Kevin places Rei on some soft pillows. She jumps when Felecia hops of his

back next to her, but is comforted when she cuddles close purring to whole

time. Kevin grins warmly. The others are successful in convincing grandpa to

allow them to stay at the temple. Grandpa walks over to Kevin.

"I heard how you helped us earlier and I bid you stay as long as you like."

"Thank you, kind sir. You're gold bowl will be returned in the morning by the

police. I took the liberty of turning in that two timing thief that ripped me

off."

Emerald stands in an enormous room made of jade. Bluish energy sparks above

her head as she is instructed into a blue-topaz chamber. The administrator

raises a lever on the control panel and all the blue energy is sent into the

chamber. It is magnified by billions before entering Emeralds body, who

screams in agony. Lady Chaos watches thru a window as a young woman steps

in. Her face covered by shadow.

"My lady, not to question you actions but I don't trust this Emerald

person. Besides, she doesn't stand a chance against him and he wants this

planet!" she says.

"Don't worry about it my loyal warrior, she'll serve her purpose and in the

process is destroyed. And if by some chance she lives, I'll robotizes

her!!"

Emerald emerges from the chamber. She opens her eyes to a mirror and notices

that where the color of her eyes should be now looks as if made of

emerald. She laughs evilly.

"Now the senshi shall pay and the cat-girl will be easy prey!"


	3. Chapter 3 Double Crosses

**Chapter 3: Double Crosses **

Emerald hides on a roof watching the temple. Kevin and Felecia are running around playing with a very large ball of yarn.

"Come on chibi, you can get it...maybe!" He taunts playfully.

Emerald notices the fierceness of Felecia's attacks and realizes that they aren't just playing a game; Kevin is teaching her to protect her self. 'She probably doesn't even realize it!' she thinks. She also note the cat girls power of the little cat girl's attacks by the loud thud heard every time she actually makes contact.

The other girls are just arriving from school. Lita is the first up the stairs. Kevin doesn't see her, slams into her, and lands on top of her. Felecia uses a power spin attack to grab the yarn in mid air.

"Sorry bout that!"

Kevin says helping Lita back to her feet, but is hit in the chest by Felecia. The others are knocked to the ground by the shock wave Felecia and Kevin's impact creates, watching him get slammed to the ground. Ami rushes over to see if he is alright, but he jumps to his feet seconds before she arrives.

"Nice shot chibi. Now, hello ladies!"

Ami just stares for a second at what she has just seen.

"K-K-Kevin...h-how are you... able... t-t-to..."

"To take a hit like that?! Simple really," looks her dead in

eyes, "I'm not human!"

"Very funny Kevin!" Lita says disbelievingly.

Just then Kevin pushes Lita back as a dagger made of emerald slashes

past his arm. It hits the ground shattering each shard transforming into a warrior made of emerald. Kevin is Kicked to the ground from behind.

"Ha, ha, ha!! You foolish humans, don't you know Chaos always wins!" Emerald cackles, "And now my emerald warriors shall destroy you...ALL!!!"

She raises her hand and a sphere of energy appears. Chibi Usa is inside. She tosses Felecia into the sphere.

"Onegai, dareka tasuke watashtachi!!!"

"Star sensitive inferno!"

"Star gentle uterus!"

"Star serious laser!"

The Sailor Starlight's attack Emerald with a vengeance.

"Noo!!" she screams both in pain and anger, "Destroy these mortal my emerald warriors!"

"Typhoon Scream!"

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Death Rebirth Revolution!"

Emerald is blind sided and falls to the ground in pain.

"Destroy the outers and the Starlight's!"

She forgets that the inners are still alive.

"Mars Fire Sniper!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Venus Crescent Beam Shower!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

Emerald hears them and is barely fast enough to shield her self, using most of her energy. Kevin jumps in front of the inners and cups his hands at the palm to his side.

"Kah-may-ha-maayyy-haaaa..."

He fires a massive energy beam at Emerald, who takes to full force. The sphere and warriors vanish. Chibi Usa and Felecia are dropped right on top of the Starlight's Emerald manages to run away in the sudden confusion, but Kevin follows.

Emerald runs into a back ally, which turns out to be a dead end. She turns around to see a teenage boy in all black, a cape, and has black flame burning where his eyes should be.

"Please no don't! Please! NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

The people walking by on the street are drench by an enormous wall of emerald green blood sprays out of the ally.


	4. Chapter 4 Backgrounds

**Chapter 4: Backgrounds **

Lady Chaos sits in her throne room talking to the image of the same boy who killed Emerald on a monitor. She has a slightly frightened look on her face.

"It was unfortunate that your warrior was killed. But you did the

right thing informing the Empire that you had a rouge running

around on our next conquest!" He says, his voice deep and that of

evil itself.

"Yes my emperor. I Lady Chaos and the Chaos Consortium live only to

serve the Keltarian Empire." She grovels.

The image shuts off and the monitor disappears back into the wall. Chaos slams her hand on the armrest of her throne, cracking it. A girl in jade armor walks in.

"My lady, I request permission to be allowed to acquire the cat-girl for you."

"Granted, my loyal subject!" Chaos said in a malicious tome.

Everyone is sitting at the dinner table eating, except Kevin who is in his and Felicia's room meditating.

"So Felecia, how did you and Kevin end up together?" Yaten asks.

"Well," she begins, "I don't know Kevin's past. But my story is like

this. My mother died giving birth to me and my father blamed me

for it. He would beat me all the time, so I ran away!"

"That's so sad!" Ami says tearfully.

"One day I was caught trying to steal some food and a mob started

chasing and throwing stones at me. They cornered me in and ally.

Someone threw a stone directly for my head. Suddenly a hand flew out

in front of my face and caught it just before impact. I looked up to

see Kevin glaring at the mob. He said, 'So you think its right to

stone a small child just trying to survive. You're no better than

the monster you claim she is!' That really enraged the crowd. Kevin

took me in his arms and held me protectively. They began throwing

stones again. One hit me in the back of the head and knocked me out.

When I awoke, we were safely miles away. Ever since I've stayed with

him."

"That sounds about right!" Kevin says suddenly.

Everyone jumps from being startled except Felecia who knew he was there the whole time.

"Sorry ladies, but it's time for all good kittens to go to bed."

"Good night everyone!" Felecia says cheerily as she walks with Kevin to their room. Kevin tucks Felecia into bed and kisses her on the forehead.

"Kevin, tell me a bedtime story."

"Sure, what would you like to hear?" He asks stroking her hair, his hand emitting a soft energy into her head. She falls asleep before she can answer. Kevin walks out of the room and bumps into Rei, who falls into his arms once again. Their eyes meet. Rei begins to move in for a kiss, but Kevin simply sets her back on her feet and walks off. She follows far behind him to see him walking off with Lita and begins to feel jealous. Lita look back, sees the jealous look on Rei's face, puts on a venomous grin and begins to hold Kevin's hand. The two walk all the way to Lita's home.

"Hey Kevin, would you like to come in, sit down and have a drink?"

'Spend the night with me in my queen sized bed!'

"That's alright, see you tomorrow." Kevin begins to walk away, stops and looks back.

"Do you really have a queen sized bed?! Very interesting." He says, then continues to walk off. Lita simply stands there with a major blush on her cheeks as she remembers he can read minds.

The next morning Kevin is up early practicing. Rei and Lita watch him, drooling all the time. The three of them are caught of guard by everyone else flying thru the wall. A girl in jade plate mail armor hovering in mid air holding out an unconscious Felicia and Chibi Usa.

"I am the Chaos Knight Katakana. If you want these two back you'll do as we say! Till then sayonara!" Katakana says as she inters a spiraling green portal.


	5. Chapter 5 Katakana Attacks

**Chapter 5: Katakana Attacks **

Chibi Usa screams as she is shocked by her chains, to the amusement

of Lady Chaos' guests.

"That's it, keep screaming! If you remain such great entertainment

I might let you live long enough to watch the sailor senshi die!" Lady

Chaos gloats.

She signals to Katakana to come over to her.

"My loyal warrior, you have done well. Not only did you capture

the cat-girl for me, but you also caught Neo Princess Serenity.

Now I want you to get me the silver crystal and destroy the

senshi. For a little fun see if you can do it without your armor on"

"Yes my lady, at once!" She says walking out,

'May the Emperor have mercy on my soul' Katakana thought.

At the temple Kevin was sparing with Jupiter and Mercury no-holding-back style.

"Love Me Ba-do!" They combine attacks at Kevin.

"Cosmic...Quake!" He charges a energy ball around his fist and

slams it into the ground. The ground begins to shake hard and three

foot tall light blue shockwaves race away from him, smashing past both sailor attack and senshi.

"That's enough for today. Good session!"

Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna walk out the temple but don't see the on coming shock waves and are knocked backwards.

"Time Freeze!" Kevin freezes time around them so they don't hit the ground.

"Well if it ain't my friends the outer senshi!" Kevin says helping each to her feet. Touching each with a small black seed that absorbs instantly into the skin unbeknownst to them, The sky suddenly turns to unfriendly jade color. The others run out side.

"Time to die humans!" The air in front of Kevin wavers and Katakana

appears, "Nice to see you again...Kevin!"

She grabs him by the collar and kisses him. Rei and Lita, now enraged, run at her after transforming. Katakana's defensive energy barrier stops them like a brick wall. Kevin passes out and she lets him fall.

"Oops, I think I've poisoned him!" She smirks.

Mars rushes over to his side, Jupiter looks from behind her. Jupiter stands preparing to attack.

"Katakane, prepare to pay, you..."before Jupiter can finish Katakana back hands her.

Suddenly an aura of dark energy surrounds Kevin and he levitates to his feet. He grabs Katakana by the throat and throws her into a pillar at the top of the stairs. He now opens his eyes which are now completely black as death and sneers revealing fanglets.

"Now you die, Kevin G.!" Katakana yells in anger jumping into the sky, her golden hair flying.

"Chaos Knight Power...Armor Up!!" she yells.

Her uniform shreds away as her jade armor appears. Kevin hovers up in front of her.

"By the power of the Neo Dark Crystal and the Eternal Black Flame!" Kevin yells.

His cloths burst into black flames, which form into pitch black armor.

His left hand a razor sharp talon. Last to appear is a samurai helmet and a death black cape. They start battling at extreme speeds.

"Sonic Punch!" He punches her in the gut with a sonic boom.

"Shimatta!!" She sells in agony and pulls out a dagger.

Kevin grabs her hand as she tries to stab him and jams it into her throat.

"Atomic Fireball!!" He incinerates her in seconds.

Mars and Jupiter run over to but gasp in horror. The run over to see the black blood running from his wounded arm. He waves his hand over it

healing it instantly. He steps over to Lita runs his hand over her cheek and the bruise from Katakana's backhanding her disappears.

"I told you, I'm not human! I am of a race known as Keltarians." Kevin states powering down.

"You lied to us?" Haruka asks.

"Just as you don't walk around telling everyone you're the Sailor Senshi, I don't tell people I'm not human. Though I have pointed this out to you before."

"We thought you were kidding!" Lita choked out.

"Nope! But this isn't important at the moment!"

"How old are you Kevin, really?" Usagi asks.

"In my race's time 17,Humans don't have a numbers or number system

to measure my actual age in Earth years." He states.

Lady Chaos sits on her throne enraged at the current turn of events.

"Curse him, but I have a back up plan." she summons a guard, "Place

Miyuki with the new prisoners in their cell and prepare my

shuttle to leave!"

He nods in compliance.

"Heroes will fight to save the ones they know & love, and even harder

to save innocent lives. This will be their undoing!!"

"Chibi Usa I'm scared. This is the first time, since we met, Kevin

isn't here to protect me. He taught me a few powerful attacks, but I

couldn't fight this." Felecia begins to cry.

Chibi Usa tries to comfort the saddened cat-girl and wipes the tears from Felecia's eyes.

"There, there Felecia-Chan, don't worry. We'll be fine! The sailor senshi and Kevin are trying to save us as we speak. Hey," She strikes a slightly more upbeat tone," how old are you now?"

"Same as you,11." Felecia answers still crying.

The opens the door and tosses someone in a sack into the cell with them. After a few seconds a cat-girl emerges from the sack. She looks up at them with her blue cat eyes.

"Please I beg you don't hurt me any more!" the girl pleads.

Felecia kneels next to the frightened cat-girl. She purrs and goes to touch her head, but the other cat-girl flinches. Felecia tries again, this time she doesn't flinch. Felecia begins to stroke her hair. Their eyes meet and lock. Chibi Usa recognizes the way they're looking at each other as the same way Haruka and Michiru do.

'Wait till Kevin hears about this!' Chibi Usa thought to herself.

"I'm Felecia that's my friend Chibi Usa. What's your name?"

"My name is Miyuki." the cat-girl answers.

Very late that night, after everyone has gone to sleep, Kevin sneaks out wearing what looks like a negaverse uniform only pitch black with matching cape. Setsuna, who was faking being asleep, follows him. She keeps following him until they reach a secluded field. She turns around to hide behind a far tree only to find him standing behind her.

"You aren't very good at following a telepath, now transform before

my...contact arrives! I'll deal with you in a after that." Kevin says, his eyes as they were when he was fighting Katakana.

She takes his advice and transforms. No sooner than she does a strange jet like ship appears above and lands near them. Pluto is startled when a girl looking exactly like Black Lady climbs out of the cockpit. She walks over to them.

"My Lord, I have received your transmission. As you order our forces

are on stand-by ready to attack." She informs him.

"Excellent, now go back to the fleet and await my word to attack!" He orders.

The girl nods and boards her ship, then blasts off toward the stars. Pluto gets ready to ask Kevin a question, when he turns to her arm raised. A blue light flashes from his hand and Setsuna finds herself back at the temple as if she had never left.

"What a strange dream." She says lying down.

Kevin, who is standing behind the corner, hears her grins wickedly and heads to bed himself.

"Humans, what a foolish race!"


	6. Chapter 6 Chaos' Last Stand

**Chapter 6: Chaos' Last Stand **

Setsuna lays deep dreaming, but is tossing and turning.

"Deep Shaking!" Neptune and Uranus combine powers toward Kevin.

"Backlash!" He yells redirecting the attack back at them.

"You can do better than that, little girls!" Kevin taunts.

"Who you calling LITTLE!!!" the senshi yell in unison.

Uranus and Neptune rush at Kevin.

"Darkmist Mindgrip!!"

A black mist emanates from his fingers and into the senshi's heads. They open their now pitch black eyes. The three look at Pluto.

"You're next my dear!!" Kevin says placing his hand on her shoulder.

Setsuna snaps awake screaming. Kevin, Michiru, and Haruka jump back in shock.

"Setsuna-Chan, you all right?" Kevin asks.

"Yes, thank you."

"Come on I made breakfast and I won't let anyone start till everyone arrives."

"I'll be down in a second."

The three leave as Setsuna to get dressed. She comes to the table to see Usagi trying to pull the silver lid from over her plate. Kevin sits at the head of the table and snaps his fingers, releasing the lids. Usagi's

pops her in the forehead. Everyone big sweats and lifts their own lids.

"Pancakes?" everyone asks Kevin in unison.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's westerner food." Haruka states pointing her fork at him.

"That is the type of foods I've been eating since I arrived on

this planet!"

"Tastes fine!" Usagi says scarfing down her pancakes, bacon, and sausage.

"See, she likes it..."Kevin stops mid sentence and grabs his temples.

'Kevin can you here me?'

'Yes, I can. Felecia is that you?'

'Yes! Lady Chaos told me to contact you telepathically or else. She

has a message for you and the senshi'

Felecia sends images to Kevin who is now projecting everything to the senshi.

'You and the senshi are to meet her atop the Stratosphere Tower

tomorrow. Or else not only will Chaos kill Chibi Usa and

myself, but also an innocent cat-girl we just met too!'

The connection is cut suddenly.

Lady Chaos knocks Felecia to the floor.

"Soon Earth shall be mine. This time Katakana you had best not

fail, or I'll do worse than kill you again!"

Katakana looks up at Chaos.

"Yes milady, I won't fail again!"

"Prepare to leave for Earth. When those idiots arrive, they die!!"

Lady Chaos walks out of the room.

"You brats hear that, your friends are doomed. As for Kevin, he'll

suffer for killing me. This time I am more powerful!!" Katakane states, then walks away. Chibi Usa glares at her till she leaves.

"Felecia, you think..."

"SSHHH!!" Miyuki cuts in, holding an exhausted Felecia in her arms.

"She wore herself out. Her mind isn't that strong." Miyuki whispers.

The girls are all discussing the ultimatum.

"Where is this Stratosphere Tower anyway?" Minako asks.

"It's in Las Vegas, Nevada. You know, in the states."

"We can't speak very much English." Ami states.

"You can under stand me Right?!" Kevin continues after they all

nod "It's part of my biology to speak and understand all languages

universally. I also have some devices that can allow you to do

the same and they can be attaches to the backs of you ear rings!"

"That's great but how are we going to get there by tomorrow?" Haruka asks. After a

few seconds of concentration Kevin's eyes pop back open.

"I just took care of that, we leave tonight!"

They all finish breakfast.

"Hey Kevin, I'll take of these dishes for you." Rei offers.

"Uh ,I'll help her!" Lita bursts out.

The girls exchange dirty looks.

"Thanks ladies. Oh and Haruka, about that three way dream you had

last night. I can bend that way, your lover and you couldn't!" Kevin say grabbing his coat. Michiru stares wonderingly at Haruka, who just sits there red faced.

"Don't you girls be late for school either." He states just as he walk out.

Kevin takes a seat on a park bench and concentrates. He goes into the minds of all the girl's principles and knowing of the current contest.

Has the senshi placed as the winners to go to America for a week. After he's finished he contacted by Lady Chaos.

'Hello cousin!' he thinks annoyed.

'So you are helping the senshi huh?! No matter I'll still destroy

them.'

'Chaos I am tired of you treachery, when we next meet I **WILL** kill

you!!'

Kevin breaks the connection and takes a stroll threw the park.

After sun goes down Kevin leads the senshi to the open field.

"You had something to do with us being chosen, didn't you

Kevin?" Michiru asks.

He doesn't answer just points up to the six alien star fighters and

shuttle craft descend on their position. After they land Kevin climbs

into an empty fighter while the senshi board the shuttle.

"Hey wait!!" A male voice yells.

Sailor Moon turns to see Tuxedo Mask running up.

"You didn't think I'd let you ladies have all the fun, did you!"

He board and the ships lift off. As soon as the last senshi in seated

the ships blast up to speed and altitude. After and hour an attendant

walks out and secures a universal translator to each of the senshi's ear rings. Everyone awakes that afternoon.

"Y'all slept well, I hope!" Kevin says over the intercom.

"Y-yes we did and what type of word is y'all?" Ami asks.

"It's Texan for 'you all'. I let you sleep in like that because

Lady Chaos will only attach after dark and she's going to be here

herself." Kevin Informs them.

"Now if you look out the right side of the shuttle you'll see the

Stratosphere Tower! That spike at the top is a ride known as the

Long Shot."

Suddenly there is a flash of green light. The senshi, Tuxedo Mask, and Kevin find themselves standing on the roof of the tower.

"I thought you were going miss all the fun!" Lady Chaos says wickedly. She stands at the control board of the long shot, which has been rigged to launch the riders of the top of the spike.

"As you can see the girls are up and seated in restraint less

seats. Even f you get past us, they die screaming as they fall the

whole 365 stories strait down!"

"Us?" Kevin asks armor now in place.

"That's right us!!" Katakana yells from behind them.

Chaos darts at Kevin knocking them both off the side of the building.

The senshi look in horror, but another combatant hovers over head.

"Prepare to die sailor whores!!" Katakana screams firing jade energy beams at them. Sailor Moon falls to the ground in agony after three beams blast her directly in the chest. One hits Saturn's glade and is deflected upwards. She charges up for a mega attack, but a rose shoots into her hand.

"I don't think so!" Tuxedo Mask yelled.

Mercury tries starts toward the captives, but drops to the ground ducking Katakana's attack. The stray shot hit Miyuki's ropes freeing her. She quickly unties Chibi Usa and Felecia. Katakana pulls the rose from her hand and tosses it into Tuxedo Mask's leg. He falls on his back. She stands over him sword raised high,

"You're going to pay for that tux boy!"

But before she can strike Miyuki and Felecia attack, Felecia uses her spiraling cat attack to trip slam Katakana to the ground. Miyuki rushes over and, with her own dagger, stabs Katakana in the heart.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" She yell in defeat and explodes.

Kevin, clad in black armor, and Lady Chaos, clad in jade armor, lash at each other with long swords. The sailor senshi and the cat-girls watch as the fighters are knocked to the floor as the swords collide. Chaos grabs Kevin by his collar and head buts him. In the process of falling from the blow, Kevin kicks her in the gut so she is hits the roof with him.

"Now we end the Chaos!" Kevin yells.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Deep Freeze!" Chaos fire a beam that slowly begins to freeze Kevin.

"Death Bolt!!" Kevin fires a black energy bolt at Chaos just before he fully freezes. The bolt hits Chaos, who begins to break apart at the atomic level.

"Doesn't matter if I die, He'll be frozen until my warriors of ice

have been defeated! HAA HA AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screams as the last of her atom disperse.

The next morning the everyone boards the shuttle, with a frozen Kevin. Once back in Tokyo, they have a shrine erected in his honor and to house him until he is awakened.


	7. Chapter 7 Awakenings

**Chapter 7 : Awakenings **

Many Years have passed since that great battle. Crystal Tokyo has

arisen, Usagi is now more commonly known as Neo Queen Serenity. Chibi

Usa, Felecia, and Myuki are 17. Chi Usa and husband Helios are just

returning from their honeymoon. Rei runs to get Felecia and Myuki so

everyone can go to Kevin's shrine. She reaches Myuki's bedroom

door, knocks, and enters to find the two cat-girls lip locked in a

passionate kiss. She blushingly turns her back.

"Ahem!!" Rei coughs. They gigglingly break their kiss off.

"Yes, Rei dear?" both ask in saccharine sweet voices.

"Everyone's ready to leave for the shrine."

"Oky-day!" Felecia answers cheerfully.

"What?" Rei asks.

"I heard Kevin say it once!"

Every gathers in the main hall, the group consist of the king and

queen, inner and outer senshi, Chibi Usa and Helios, and the

cat-girls. They all take limos to a temple the small temple Kevin is

kept in. As the group enters they notice four people in strange

techno-armor. They pay them no attention. Until they start beaming a red

energy into the ice. Suddenly, after years the ice begins to melt. It

cracks and shatters-in a blaze of black flame and ice shards.

"Who are you?" Serenity asks the group.

"The name's Daemon Darchrist!" Answers the boy in purple dragon like

armor that has retracted thruster-wings.(think: Wing Zero)

"Ebon Rouge!" answered the tall boy in ice blue armor

that has small boosters on the back.

"Call me Tigra!" states a different type of cat-woman. She looks

totally human except she has tan fur all oven with brown

stripes, slightly pointed ears and a tail. She wears armor that

highlights her amazing figure and bust.

"I am Sirus!" a robotic female voice answers from the one

wearing white armor the looks like a cross between a bird and

a F-16.

"We are..."Kevin, just getting up, starts.

"The Keltairian Force!" The five state in unison.

Everyone leaves the shrine for the palace. As they prepare to enter the

limos the silver crystal appears-and drops into Serenity's hands. Pluto

stares a Tigra with a strange feeling of De-ja-vu. She then remembers

the dream she had years ago about the field. Kevin comes close to her.

"That wasn't a dream!" he whispers in her ear. She goes to look him

in the eyes only to have hers met by solid black eyeballs.

Sirus jumps into the air and transforms into flight mode as Ebon grabs

the silver crystal, shoves it into Serenity's top, and knocks her

out with a light energy shock. Then he tosses Serenity to Sirus, who flies off. Kevin

tosses a button onto Felecia and Myuki who are teleported away.

"To those who do fire readings, this should sound familiar."

Kevin states his voice now very deep and evil, "The end is nearing

for good. I shall be upon Earth soon human!" Rei remembers that

day back in the past, just before the robbers attacked.

"How can you be evil? You protected Felecia!" Chibi Usa screams.

"I'm evil cause it's fun. As for Felecia, it's only coincidence

I met her. I was originally going to get rid of her, but grew to

love her like a daughter."

"What do you plan to do with the queen?" demanded Endymion.

"Nothing much, I'm just going to reprogram her as a pleasure

drone for my friends!" Kevin smirks.

Enraged the king jumps at Kevin, but passes right thru him.

"Fool I transported out at the same time as the cat-girls. This

is a holographic transmission. Oh and say by-by to your palace!"

Three bluish-white energy balls fly across the sky toward the Crystal

Palace. The entire palace is reduced to rubble from the quantum

torpedoes. A swirling portal of dark energy opens behind Tigra, Ebon, and

Daemon. They jump in and it dissipates.

"And for the rest of you, have fun with Ebon's little creature!"

A Chinese-style dragon of pure energy screeches over head. It spits a

flaming energy blast at the senshi.

"Deep Submerge!"

"Deadly Scream!"

"World Shaking!"

"Death Rebirth Revolution!"

The outers attack with all their might, but the dragon only feeds on

their energies.

"Golden Smash!" yells a senshi in a golden fuku from above them.

Two walls of golden energy appear in front and in back of the

dragon, then smash it as if in a vice. The images of Ebon, Daemon, and

Tigra appear in the holo-projection.

"Who the heck are you?!" the four ask.

"I am the Golden Senhi! One of the ultimate champions of love

and justice. And by the power of universal good, I will right

wrongs and triumph over all evils!"

"Be forewarned," Kevin sneers, "You have incited the rage of

the Keltarian Four and me Emperor G!!"

The image vanishes. As soon as it does the golden senshi faints.

A dark laboratory filled with strange machines. Neo Queen Serenity is

plugged into one such machine. She screams in agony as her mind is

rewriting.

"Don't fight it queeny! Soon I Sirus, shall switch your mind

energy into this disk and my sister, Kanseza's will have that

wonderful body!"

"Her mind is powerful, I found that out in the past. But this

machine is unrelenting! Her mind will fall and you'll have

your sister back-and on a short leash!"

Kevin begins to walk out, but stops at the door.

"But don't forget my dear, I HOLD YOURS!!!!"

He walks away. Sirus holds her hand over her chest, remembering he

implanted a-brain life support cut of device, and begins to cries a

neon green fluid.


	8. Chapter 8 Conquest

**Chapter 8: Conquest **

Felecia and Miyuki awaken in a lavish bed. They sit up, which activates

the bedroom lights. They realize they are now wearing lavish silk

nightgowns. A female android walks over to the bed.

"Good morning Princess Felecia. I am Info and I am at your service!"

"Where are we?" Myuki asks.

"Oh, Princess Miyuki, I did not realize you were also awake. My most

humble apologies. You are a board the Keltarian Imperial Flagship the

Omnishlash. Would you like me to fetch you some cloths princesses?"

"Ok." the cat-girls answer unsurely.

Info leaves the room for a few minutes and returns with two lavish and

regal gowns for them.

"Info, why such fancy gowns?" Felecia asks almost drooling over her

dress.

"I was given orders to bring you to the emperor once you awoke."

The girls put on their gowns and leave to meet this emperor. As they

walk thru the corridors everyone they pass step to the walls to allow

them to pass by and bow in some way. They enter a dark and evil throne

room to see Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune holding back a struggling Saturn.

The holding senshi have black crystals over their hearts and a tall

teenaged Caucasian boy with short light-brown hair place one over

Saturn's. There is a flash of darkness and the other senshi release her.

"We the outer senshi, pledge our allegiance to the Keltarian Empire

and the Keltarian Four!"

"Excellent work Kirk. Now get your armor, Ebon Rouge has a date to

a universal senshi!" Kevin states evilly

Kirk presses a ice-blue crystal pendant and is encased in a block of

ice that shatters into his armor.

"And HOW exactly am I supposed to do that?" Ebon inquires.

"Easily my friend, take these seeds of evil and implant them into the

other senshi's hearts." Kevin answers handing him a leather pouch

full of the black stones.

Ebon and the outers vanish thru a portal. Kevin's throne turns towards

the cat-girls. No sooner than Felecia's eyes see Kevin face, she has run

up to hug him. Miyuki stand dazed as to how fast her lover can move.

"Felecia, I'm happy to she you as well. But I need to breath." Kevin

chokes out.

"Sowwy." she says releasing him.

Tigra bursts into the throne room enraged.

"How dare you make these two princesses and the heirs to the

throne?!"

"I dare because Felecia is like a daughter to me and Miyuki is her

fiancée. I DARE BECAUSE I AM THE EMPEROR AND YOU ARE NOT ONE TO

QUESTION MY DECISIONS! NOW LEAVE!!"

Tigra storms out both still angered and in fear of the emperor's wrath.

"Kevin, how did you know Miyuki is my fiancée? I only proposed to her

right before we left for you shrine."

"When I was throwing the buttons to beam you here. I read you mind

and noticed the engagement rings on you fingers. So I took you both."

On a golden crystal ship the senshi a contemplating what their next move should be.

"This is the worst thing that could of happened." Mina grumbles

"Not only did they get Usagi, they also got the silver crystal as well!" Ami adds

"To believe I had a crush on Kevin!" Lita growls

"Tell me about it!" Rei agrees

"I'm sorry about your queen, but if we are to defeat the Keltarian Force we must strike before they do!" A senshi in a silver fuku declares.

Just then alarms start sounding. Ami and silver run over to a control panel and view screen. The image of strange fighter craft attacking the city appears. "What are those things?" Rei asks watching the screen.

"They're called wraiths, the jet force of the Imperial Fleet. They have the ability to cloak themselves and that would be disastrous for your Crystal Tokyo. You don't have the technology to create cloak detection." Informs Golden.

Just then two plasma fireballs pass on each side followed by two Battle cruisers. The fireballs hit the ground destroying entire city blocks per shot. "I was afraid of this," Silver starts "they have battle cruisers. Hopefully those aren't the Aries and the Ryoko!"

"What's so special about those two ships?" Ami enquired.

"They're the only battle cruisers equipped with cloaking devices!" Golden tells her.

"Hey look, it's the Crystal Tokyo Air Defense Force." Lita blurts out pointing to the screen.

"OK alpha wing, commence first strike. Let's show these aliens you can't push the Earth around!"

"ALPHA ONE FOX TWO!"

"ALPHA TWO FOX TWO!"

"ALPHA THREE FOX TWO!"

"ALPHA FOUR FOX TWO!"

"ALPHA FIVE FOX TWO!"

The jet wing fires their missile at the wraiths, but the wraiths intercept them with their own missiles. Then the wraiths and battle cruisers cloak disappearing out of sight.

"Com contact red leader"

"Aye sir, link open."

"Valkery prepared."

"Red leader, take your wing and destroy these flies."

"On my way."

"Com, get me green and blue leaders."

"Aye aye sir, link open."

"Wraiths awaiting launch orders!"

"Green and blue leader go and destroy the enemy air force base!"

"Absolutely!!"

The red wing proceeds to destroy the jets as the green and blue wings annihilate the air force base.

On the ground, enemy siege-tanks position themselves around the crater of the crystal palace. They switch from tank into siege mode powering up the heavy cannons and start leveling the empty buildings in a fifty mile radius. They switch back and forth until they have cleared additional hundred and fifty miles. After finishing this task they siege in strategically around the perimeter for defense. A strange looking yellow robot makes it's way to the center of the crater and explodes into a sphere of energy. The sphere spreads until it covers 75 percent of the crater and just stays there.

"What's that?" Lita asks pointing to the sphere.

"It's the way the Empire brings in buildings to new conquests." Silver answers. "According to the scans they're bringing in a palace." Golden starts, "Oh! My Goddess! It's the Dark crystal Spire!"

"What's a dark crystal Spire?" Myuki asks Kevin.

"It's the seat of power for the Keltarian Empire. Where my throne is, Earth shall be the Imperial home world." Kevin answers.

"How long will it take to warp…it…in?" Felicia asks taking Myuki into her arms. "Two days and as long as I have the silver crystal and Serenity, nothing can stand in my way.


	9. Chapter 9 Wedding Bliss

**Chapter 9: Wedding Bliss **

In a dark section of the golden crystal ship five figures are beamed in.

"Ok Imperial Senshi what I want you to do is get your other senshi friends here so I can place a corruption stone over their hearts. After that we shall out number that golden senshi." Ebon Rouge orders.

The Outers prepare to carry out his order when all five are transported to the bridge.

"We were wondering when your four would…" Venus starts but notices Ebon.

"What are your doing here Keltarian!?" Golden yells.

"Destroying you! Attack Imperial Senshi!

"Deadly Scream!"

"Death Rebirth Revolution!"

"Deep submerge!"

"World Shaking!"

They fire at the inner senshi.

"Deep World Death Revolution!" The outers combine their energies at the Golden senshi.

"Golden crush!"

The silver and Golden senshi combine power to counter the Outer's attack. The resulting explosion knocks the outers and Ebon to the floor. The sack with the corruption gems is flung from Ebon's hand and land in Pluto's lap. Silver notices the crystals.

"Aura cleanse!" She fires pulsing energy rings at the outers, destroying the crystals in the sac and over the Outer's hearts. The inner, outer, and universal senshi all turn towards Ebon with an angry look on all their faces.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Mars fire Sniper!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Venus Crescent Beam Shower!"

"Supper sod blaster!"

"Submarine reflection!"

"Deadly Scream!"

"Death Ribbon Revolution!"

"Not happening senshi!" Ebon states powering up his armor, "Ice Shock Shield!"

A shield of ice appears in front of Ebon from his chest plate.

"You can't touch me! I'm a Keltarian!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

Ebon is blasted from behind by the Starlight's attacks, which short out his suit, which in turn shuts down. The ice shield falls and the senshi's attacks totally destroying his armor and leaving Kirk in a coma

In the throne room of the Omnislash, the ice blue crystal of Ebon Rouge shatters. In the dark lab Sirus is preparing to insert the disk with Kanseza's brain patters into the drive to be swapped with Serenity's, when it shatters. She looks at the ice crystal shards on the floor and falls over crying. The brain washing machine also shatters releasing Serenity who instantly regains her memories. But before she can do anything, a guard sedates her

In the main ball room, a large group have been gathered for Felecia and Myukil's wedding. The brides march plays and Kevin in formal regal suit escorts both girls to the alter. They are wearing lavish gowns lace with diamond, emeralds, and sapphires.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bring together Princess Felecia and Princess Myuki in the hall of holly matrimony." The Priest states

"The Rings."

A heavy set Caucasian boy with very light brown hair, David, hands Felecia a ring with a sapphire and Myuki one with a emerald.

"Myuki with this ring, I thee wed. To have and to hold. To love and to cherish. For sickness and for health. For richer or for poorer. Till death do we part." She places the ring on Myuki's finger.

"Felecia with this ring I thee wed. To love and to cherish. For richer and for poorer. In sickness and in health. To have and to hold. Till death do we part." She places the ring on Felecia's finger.

"By the power vested in me by the Imperial Church of Jurai, I now pronounce you wives.(to Felecia)You may now kiss you bride." informs the priest.

The happy couple kiss and everyone in attendance cheers. After a minute or two Kevin raises his arms for silence. He is handed to scepters by David.

"Felecia, Myuki I Emperor G. ruler of the Keltarian Empire now declare the two of you the heirs to the throne."

He hands them each a scepter as the crowd begins to cheer anew. Sirus enters the room just as Kevin summons her to come to the front.

"Wedding always make me cry." she covers.

'This is the only wedding you've ever been to what's happened?' Kevin thinks to her.

'Ebon has been defeated and all his brain washing devices have shattered including the disc with my sister on it'

'You have a new mission now. Take my daughter and her wife to my personal ship and protect them on their honeymoon.'

'But I want revenge!'

''In your current state you would only be destroyed! So do as I say!'

"Yes milord.

"Felecia, Myuki do to current circumstances we can't hold a reception. But I've had my personal ship the Akane readied for you to use on your honeymoon. Sirus will be going along as guide and guard."

"Ok father. We'll see you when we get back." Felecia says giving him a loving kiss on the cheek."

The newlyweds and Sirus are beamed aboard a Prometheus class starship, it turns and hits warp five out of the system. Once they are gone Kevin thanks the priest. He and David leave.

"David, Kirk's been defeated. It's now up to you, me and Tigra to conquer this planet."

"Let's send Tigra on the next mission. If she's defeated, good. If she wins, even better!"

As they walk down the corridor Tigra emerges from a dark corner behind them. She looks in their direction hurt and enraged.

"It's that way, aye? I'll help the sailor senshi before I allow myself to be sent on a suicide mission by the two of you!"


	10. Chapter 10 Great Escapes

**Chapter 10: Great Escapes**

On the golden crystal ship, the outers tell the senshi everything they know.

"Kevin is the emperor of this entire empire. He works with his two friends. Kirk here, known as Ebon Rouge in his armor. David, who's known as Daemon Darchrist. He also works with Tigra a woman from a race know as the Catari. Sirus is the sister on Kanseza. She had some horrid accident and her brain was place in that suit." Pluto informs.

"Oh no! We missed Felecia and Myukil's wedding." Neptune remembers.

"That's right we were supposed to have destroyed the universal senshi and corrupted the rest of you by then." Uranus adds.

The proximity alarms sound. Silver punches it onto the screen. They can see Epion, Wing Zero, and Death Scythe Hell chasing after a mobile suit.

"Senshi, this is Tigra reng help. responds. AHH!" Tigra screams.

Her mobile suit is destroyed. The gundams turn toward the golden crystal ship. The senshi transport of the ship just as Wing Zero's duo-buster cannon blast it's to oblivion. Once on the service they watch their ship and only safe place destroyed. A box lands behind them startling the girls. It's emits a hologram of Sirus.

"You miserable senshi have robbed me of my sister. So my gudams shall destroy you."

Just then the gundams land in a triangle around-them

"Hey David, didn't Kirk design the cooling system for those gundams?"

"Yeah and Tigra designed the power reclimaters. Those gundams are going to take out the senshi by blasting them and by blowing up.

A siege-tank drives past the senshi. Gold and Silver jump onto it, open the hatch and eject the driver and gunners. They signal the others to get in. Once in they drive off with the gundams in hot pursuit. On the Omnislash's brig, Serenity is preparing for her escape. She soils her gown with her food and acts sick.

"Guard help me please." She calls before falsely fainting. The guard signals her partner to help her in getting Serenity to sick-bay. Once the electro bars are deactivated, she jumps them and knocks them out. In the process of doing so the silver crystal falls out of her gown.

'They never took it away, perfect.' Serenity thought to herself.

She trades cloths with the guard, when someone enters. The woman looks familiar.

"Your majesty, my name in Molly. I'm from Crystal Tokyo .I'm here to help you escape."

"How did you get aboard, Molly?"

"They're bringing in people from Earth to work for the empire. People are losing hope and are surrendering."

"Let's make a hasty escape then and show people that hope is not lost."

"We're in luck, your highness. I have been put on convoy detail and you switched cloths with the girls that supposed to help me. You also look alike so with her multi-pass you can come with me."

They throw the two guards into the cell and activate the bars. They make their way to the launch bay. But are met by Emperor G. Both bow in respect as he walks by unknowing. They get aboard their transport and leave. They're fortunate for them they are the last ship of the day to go down

The senshi are still running from the gundams. When silver looks at a read out warning they just received.

"Silver what does it say?" Star Healer asks.

"It says, the gundam's power cores are reaching critical mass and all units should evacuate a ten mile radius." she answers.

"We got to get out of here!" Neptune declares

On Serenity's ship they have received the same message.

"If those go, we can kiss the senshi goodbye." Molly cries.

"If I'm reading this right, they're that siege-tank." Serenity states hitting a button and opening a com link.

"Queen Serenity it's you." Mars says happily.

"I have a plan. You make those thing explode and I'll use the silver crystal to contain it so nobody is hurt."

"Your majesty are you certain that's a good idea." Gold asks.

"Don't worry it'll work" Molly gets as close to the gundams as possible, as Serenity exits thru a hatch to stand on the top. Gold pops up out the top hatch of the siege-tank to attack.

"Super Nova!"

A super nova of golden energy explode inches away from the gundams setting off their power core. Serenity strains as she uses the silver crystal to contain the energies. The explosions subside, but the drain from the silver crystal is to much for Serenity and she passes out. Molly, having set the ship to hover, catches her queen. She takes Serenity and the silver crystal back into the ship and fly down to the senshi. Once everyone is aboard she activates the cloak.

"Neo Queen Serenity, I am the Silver senshi. My partner is the Golden senshi. We are the universal senshi. To return you city to normal you have to touch the silver crystal to that warp bubble. But we can't get close, they have cloak detection."

"Yeah! If we fly in it's wraiths, valkaries, and battle cruisers. If on foot it's siege-tanks in siege mode and you wouldn't get two centimeters." Gold adds.

Just then the images of Emperor G and Daemon Darchriest appear on the com monitor

"We know you universal senshi can hear us." G states.

"So we only have one thing to say to you." Daemon adds.

"En Taro Adune!" they, demand in unison.

"The sphere's edge'', states. Their image disappears.

Everyone looks at the shocked universal senshi.

"They invoked the death challenge." Silver says in disbelief.

"What's that?" Serenity asks.

"It's a winner takes all fight to the death. That's why they would hold it right next to the warp sphere." Gold informs.

"This might just be the final battle!" Serenity states. Serenity looks around and notices Endymion, Chibi Usa, and Helios aren't there.

"Where's the king, my daughter and her husband?"

"Helios took them to his home in the dream universe for protection." Mars informs her.

"As long as my family's safe!"


	11. Chapter 11 Game Over!

**Chapter 11: Game Over!**

Neo Queen Serenity, the inner senshi, outer senshi, sailor Starlight's, and universal senshi walk to the warp sphere. As they walk by they imperial guards, they see them stand at attention to a queen's presence. They reach the sphere edge and the two remaining Keltarians. Daemon powers up his armor. Emperor G is wearing a all black nega-verse styled uniform and black cape. The universal senshi step out ready for battle brandishing golden semi-broad sword and silver fencing sword. Daemon draws his fencing blade as Emperor G draws masamune.

"En Taro Adune!" Demand the Keltarians.

"For Aiur!" reply the universal senshi.

Both side rush for each other. Daemon takes on Silver as G attacks Gold. Their weapons clash together creating a shock wave that knocks everyone else to the ground. Daemon leans more toward honorable combat as he fences with Silver, even though his armor gives him an unfair advantage in he can't be harmed. He realizes this and halts the fight. He removes all but his helmet and continues. Neither of the two gain any ground against the other. Unbeknownst to silver, Daemon's armor is sneaking up on her from behind. She performs a spinning heel kick to counter it. Daemon uses this opportunity to attack. He thrusts his sword into her rib cage, piercing strait thru the girl's body, it would be a death blow if her heart was on the right side of her body. She screams as she and lands on her feet. Daemon pulls his sword out and removes his helmet. David catches silver before she hits the ground, strokes her shoulder length silver hair, and kisses her softly on the lips.

"It's a shame we have to be enemies and fight to the death. It would have been a honor to date one with beauty such as yours." He stands her up, take her arm, and tosses her into an oncoming gold

Emperor G is a evil warrior who will do anything for victory. He attacks gold with his power slash. She is barely able to block all of them. She thrust forward to attack, but he teleports behind her and slashes up her back. She lunges forward and only get a paper cut up her spine. Her fuku is split from skirt to neck and now hangs slightly loose against her body. G flips into the air and starts spinning like a buzz saw with masamune out stretched. Gold jumps out of the way but blindly slams her shoulder into the warp sphere and is shocked. She stumble forward her waist length golden blond hair singed. She gets her sword up just in time not to be cut in to at the chest .G charges dark energy around masamune and cut her sword in half. Before gold has a chance to react he stabs her in the chest, missing her heart by a inch, and out her back. She groans in pain, falling to her knees. G uses masamune to lift her up and tosses her into an oncoming Silver. G prepares to dispatch the senshi, when hears and explosion. He looks up to see David on the ground comatose.

"Good thing he took a off."

While G is distracted Serenity sneaks over to the warp sphere. G turns around just in time to see her touch the silver crystal to it.

"NOOO!!!!!!!" G screams.

The warp sphere's energies are transformed into silver crystal energy and in a flash of silver energy Crystal Tokyo and her people are returned as if never attacked. Serenity looks around to find the group in the courtyard, everyone except Emperor G. At that moment Endymion, Chibi Usa, and Helios appeared. Serenity runs into her husbands awaiting arms.

"We've won!" she smiles.

A deep and evil laugh fills the air. Everyone but Serenity are flung against the palace walls as a humanoid form appears in a burst of black flame. It is 8" tall and is male. He has an exoskeleton on the main part of his body, his shins, and forearm to hand. His hands are sharp talons. His bare skin is a light grey. He has two huge, demon like wings with exoskeleton covering the rim and spike down twice where bone would be. A thick leathery membrane of grey skin makes up the rest of the wing. His hair is like slicked back spikes. He has vampiric fangs in place of k-9s.Black flame burns in place of his eyes. He raises his hand and a jagged broad sword with a red gem in the hilt appears in it.

"Time to D I E Usagi!" he says.

"Kevin?" Serenity screeches in disbelief.

"Foolish mortal. I am the living embodiment of evil itself. I existed before all and shall rule all. Kevin was only some fool whose body I used. I am E M P E R 0 R G!!!"

Gold and Silver concentrate and by focusing their powers form a broad sword of good in for Serenity. She grabs it and slashes out at his head. G swings in retaliation. Their swords clash together as the press hard against each others strength. G goes to slash at her leg, but as he does her sword slashes the right side of his face and destroys his right eye. Serenity falls to one knees holding her bleeding leg. G stumbles back holding his bleeding face. His black acidic blood eating away at the roses it's dripping on. He removes his hand, rage apparent in what's left of his face that can show emotion. In a blaze of speed he rushes Serenity, who is unable to get up in time and is slashed near death.

"Now you die Serenity!"

Silver and Gold see the danger she's in and channel every ounce of their senshi energy to the sword. Gold and Silver energy glow around the sword and Serenity stabs G thru his heart. He slams his sword against her's with all his might, resulting in a explosion of energy knocking both backwards a few feet. Both warriors stand facing each other. G now missing his left hand. He weakly lifts his hand a fires his talon fingers at her heart, but she falls back down do to her wounds and gets speared in her left arm.

"You haven't seen…. the last ... of ... M E!!!"

And saying that G falls to his knees and explodes into black flame that swirls into space wrapped in red energy bolts. Seeing this the fleet in space make a jump to hyper space and away from Earth. In the courtyard, everyone is released from the walls. Kevin is left behind unconscious. His face is with out any wound, but his left hand is still detached.

"Finally it's over!" Serenity sighs just before fainting. Endymion catches his wife and carries her into the palace. The others carry in the universals, Kirk, and David. But Kevin's fades away into thin air.


	12. Epilogue One Last Look

**Epilogue: One Last Look**

Neo Queen Serenity lies in bed wrapped in bandages resting with Endymion watching over her. The Silver and Gold senshi lie in the palace hospital in civilian guise powerless and in comas, as are Kirk and David. Ami watches over them. Mars, Venus, and Jupiter are on patrol in the palace. The Starlight's have returned to where ever they come from. The Outer senshi have returned to the trails of time. Molly has been giving a job in the palace for her bravery. Helios and Chibi Usa stand on their balcony in each other arms watching the moon. The citizens of Crystal Tokyo go about their normal lives. Life on Earth returns to business as usual.

Deep in space light years away, among the stars Felecia and Myuki are enjoying their honeymoon. Else where in the cold, vacuumed, recesses of space evil plans it's

_R E V E N G E_ ….


End file.
